Dulce Voz
by GriisleChan
Summary: A veces, los sueños no están tan lejos de la realidad. Hoshitani/Nayuki. Viñeta


Escuchaba _Snow Light_ de _Ono Kensho_ (seiyuu de Nayuki) y esta pequeña historia se formó en mi cabeza. No me gusta rechazar ideas, más bien las aprovecho, así que terminé escribiendo esto.

Amo al Hoshiyuki, no son sólo mi OTP de la serie sino también una de mis OTP en general, y escribir con ellos me gusta un montón.

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu no es mío, yo sólo adoro escribir cositas cursis con mis chicos consentidos.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Flotaba entre las nubes pomposas y suavecitas, persiguiendo una melodía que encantó a sus oídos. El clima era agradable, soleado y fresco, y de nube en nube iba en búsqueda de la fuente de aquella canción llevando una gran sonrisa emocionada. Era hermoso, la voz que acompañaba tal melodía encantadora era sin duda la más preciosa que haya escuchado jamás…

Y despertó. Ya no habían blancas nubes a su alrededor, pero todavía podía escuchar la melodía y la voz. Entonces, dio un saltito y se libró de sus sábanas, bajando de su cama de encima de la litera.

La canción era real, y estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Su nueva búsqueda acabó rápidamente al hallar la raíz de la melodía. En su propia habitación, en su pequeña cocina, estaba su compañero de cuarto realizando su quehacer mientras cantaba al compás de una canción que no conocía...

Se quedó estático, hechizado, en la entrada de la cocina sin poder si quiera dar un paso más. Podía ver claramente a Nayuki cortando algunas verduras, con la habilidad que lo caracterizaba, mientras cantaba con soltura y tranquilidad. Cada movimiento combinaba con el suave ritmo de la canción.

Entonces, su corazón aleteó ferozmente con cada palabra, como si fuera a escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba cantar a Nayuki, entre prácticas y presentaciones que antes tuvieron como equipo, entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente? Era mágico, tan placentero. Fue cuando se percató, a estas alturas, que la voz de Nayuki era muy dulce, más que aquellos platillos que este gustaba preparar, y en vez de sentirse empalagado estaba totalmente a gusto.

La canción trataba más o menos acerca de un día con una suave nevada, una parejita que buscaba qué hacer para matar el rato. Luego, después de tanto pensar concluyeron que lo importante no era hacer algo grande, sino encontrarse uno junto al otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y su puro amor.

La letra era bonita, y entonada a voz de Nayuki era aún más hermosa.

La canción acabó en poco tiempo, siendo reemplazada por una distinta a través de la pequeña radio que residía sobre la mesa, y fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Dio un respingo y se ocultó a un lado de la entrada, justo antes de ser visto por el otro, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Su corazón continuaba acelerado, pero esta vez era por la adrenalina del momento, y su rostro estaba tan rojo como los tomates que Nayuki ahora cortaba.

Había presenciado uno de los mejores actos de su vida, y lo mejor era que él fue el único espectador. Su corazón estaba profundamente cautivado.

-¿Hoshitani?-

La sorpresa le llevó a dejar salir un chillido nada masculino, y encontrarse de frente con Nayuki le hizo enrojecer aún más (si eso ya era posible) ¡Su rostro estaba hirviendo!

-¡Yo no oí nada! Bueno, un poquito… ¡P-pero no fue mi intención!-

Balbuceó muchas tonterías, que ni él mismo podía entender, intentando excusarse al ser cachado en su escondite improvisado, que de escondite no tenía nada la verdad.

Y se dio cuenta que metió la pata entera _-como siempre-_ al presenciar cómo la expresión serena del rubio cambiaba drásticamente por una llena de vergüenza.

Entre los dos, podían competir por quien tenía el rostro más rojo. Y era un duelo bastante parejo.

-¡Lo siento!-

Exclamó con un grito, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Desde ahí no pudo notar la mirada confundida que ahora tenía el contrario.

-Quedé enganchado con tu voz… Nunca te había escuchado cantar así.- se sinceró, dejando que su corazón tomara las riendas de sus palabras- Me gustó mucho… Tienes una voz muy bonita, Nayuki.- y con esa última declaración levantó la cabeza.

Nayuki seguía sonrojado, pero esta vez era porque se encontraba conmovido. Así que, al percatarse de aquello, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, tan suya, lograron que su compañero de cuarto también le sonriera, ya más tranquilo.

-Gracias, Hoshitani…-

Y presenciar aquella expresión dulce, que hacía un juego perfecto con la voz que poseía, provocó que un gran impulso naciera dentro de sí. Un impulso que dejó salir sin cohibirse, también _como siempre_.

Ahí, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Nayuki, le llevó a pensar que no le molestaría comenzar de esa manera todos los días de su vida a partir de ahora...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

* Desconozco la traducción de la canción de Ono Kensho (busqué pero no hallé nada) así que le inventé su mensaje.

* * *

Cortito y sin mucha cosa, pero con mucho cariño para una parejita que tanto amo.

¡Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

¡Hasta una próxima vez!

(También podrán encontrar esta historia en wattpad)


End file.
